Breath Of Life
by rationalbookworm
Summary: Soulmate AU One Shot With OCs...yeah that's about it. More details in A/N
**Hey! Hi! Hello! Long time no see. Or long time sporadic, not really updating anything...Okay, so this is a little different for me. A long time ago my friend (PhoenixVanGarrett) and I started a Four Brothers fanfiction because the movie is fantastic and the guys are amazing and we couldn't not. Unfortunately in our junior high/high school minds, we had to beef up the story and well...it didn't end well. I always wanted to come back to this fandom cuz it never seems to get enough love, but my head was always so full of the crappy beefed up version that I couldn't make a decent fic.**

 **UNTIL! One day while watching the movie I opened up my Four Brothers folder on my computer and found the names for the OCs I had made for the original fic and immediately missed them so much I knew I had to try again. So I dusted off the cobwebs of the crabby fic, deleted anything that had to do with it (except the OCs of course), and started to work out how I could tone down the beefiness without destroying one of my all-time favorite movies.**

 **AND THUS THE SOULMATE AU FIC NO ONE ASKED FOR WAS BORN!**

 **Now this is only a one shot, my muse trying to work out how to make this work, and I've already changed the details already so it won't even fit within the story. This was literally just a test to see if I could make it work (which I totally can =D) but I love it anyway and wanted to share it. Idk when or if I'll get around to working on the actual full length story especially considering I've been having trouble with the ones I already have and about a dozen other stories keep buzzing around in my head distracting the hell out of me, but...yeah. If any of you are familiar with my stories you probably know by now that I've become pretty flaky with updates. RL sucks man, what can I say...**

Helena leaned back against the wall, bricks biting into the bare skin revealed by her backless black dress. The chilly November wind stinging her arms, legs, and face as if to punish her for forgetting her coat. It would take most of her break to go back inside and get it though, so she'd deal with it. She just needed a moment to cool off, to inhale air not tainted with the stench of smoke and alcohol. It was kind of refreshing really, and woke her up enough to finish the last hour or so of work. Not that her feet weren't already killing her. It had been a long day as it was and her old Converse high tops weren't really up to the job anymore.

The loud bang of the back door hitting the wall not even an inch from her shoulder shocked her out of her head and she scuttled to the side, wide-eyed, as a young man practically threw himself out the door. Lena recognized him as one of the guys Sophie had been serving earlier, the youngest if looks were anything to go by. He had messy brown hair and sharp, smooth features. His tall, lean frame was layered in jeans and jackets, including a leather jacket he pulled tighter to his body as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, inhaling deeply. Smoke was slowly released into the night air as he leaned his head back, eyes closed.

Her breath caught in her throat as something clicked within her, pulling her forward. She stumbled a step before righting herself, realizing what she was doing, what was happening. The mark on her arm tingled with her acknowledgment and she glanced down. The silver, nearly metallic, smoke that twisted its way artistically up her arm looked no different than it had on any other day. She felt like it should be shining like a beacon to match the glow she felt spreading through her chest.

Swallowing heavily and blinking back the tears that began to sting her eyes, she forced herself not to run to her newly found soulmate. He didn't know yet, had yet to even look her in the eyes yet. It was a delicate situation that Helena wasn't entirely sure how to handle. With a deep breath she decided to just say _something_. It was better than watching him walk away without even trying. The thought alone made her chest tighten painfully and she sucked in a quiet, ragged breath to steady herself.

Feet glued to the cement, she crossed her arms to keep herself from doing something stupid and called out a little breathlessly, "Those are bad for you, you know?"

The guy jerked his head around, locating her easily where she stood near the light attached above the door. He stared at her a moment, cigarette slowly burning between his fingers, and Lena held her breath. It left her in a gust as he lifted it back to his lips, taking a drag before answering.

"Oh yeah?" his lips quirked in a half smile. "You a concerned citizen?"

She bit her lip to hide the enormous grin that threatened to burst across her face. He had felt familiar before, back in the bar, but she served so many people on a daily basis she hadn't thought much about it. Now though, hearing the low, rough voice, she knew exactly who he was.

She looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling shy, and looked at him through her lashes, "Concerned fan, really."

His eyebrows raised, "Fan?"

She shrugged a shoulder, trying for nonchalant, "Not my favorite band, but…you're okay. I guess."

He barked out a quick laugh, flicking his cigarette away as he moved closer, stopping an arm's length away. Lena felt her entire body tingle at the close proximity and had to duck her head further to hide her blush.

"Just okay?" he teased lightly. "Who's your favorite than?"

She stayed silent, blushing and fighting a losing battle against a goofy grin.

"Not gonna say?"

Taking a deep breath, Lena forced herself to answer, "What's life without a little mystery?"

The pause that followed was longer than normal, making her shift nervously until she absolutely had to look up, to assure herself that he hadn't run off without her noticing. Gray-blue eyes stared down at her in amazement, soft lips opened slightly in shock. He seemed frozen in his spot, staring at her like he was afraid he would blink and she'd disappear. Her chest warmed, realizing something had happened, she'd said something or done something and now he knew. Her body seemed to unclench at the thought and she allowed her smile to come out, just a little.

"Hi," she said slowly, unsure of what to do now.

A weak chuckle left him as he took the final step separating them. His heat crashed over her, causing her to shiver involuntarily as the wind at her back tried to compete against it. Immediately, he slipped his leather jacket off his shoulders, swinging it around and tucking it against her. She hummed in delight, clutching it close to her chest. It smelt like smoke and alcohol and some sort of cologne she couldn't name. She suddenly didn't mind those scents anymore.

His hands lingered on the lapels of his jacket as he smiled down at her, "Hi."

She grinned and moved ever closer to him, not wanting even an inch of space between them. Judging by the arm he slipped around her waist, dragging her fully against him, he was in agreement. She sighed as her head came down onto is chest. He had to duck his head in order to place his chin on top of her head, hugging her close. Though lean, he was tall enough, a foot taller than her at least, so she felt completely surrounded by him, safe and content.

"So, not your favorite then?" he asked in a near whisper.

A giggle slipped through her lips, "I may be re-evaluating my choices."


End file.
